


Sunflowers

by CruelBeauty



Series: Warm metal [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBeauty/pseuds/CruelBeauty
Summary: The truth is, Dan loved having something that was a total secret from their fans. He loved his fans and he liked sharing information about their lives but having this one small thing was so nice to think about. That this one small detail was something only Phil knew. His family didn't even know.He has a navel piercing.





	Sunflowers

The truth is, Dan loved having something that was a total secret from their fans. He loved his fans and he liked sharing information about their lives but having this one small thing was so nice to think about. That this one small detail was something only Phil knew. His family didn't even know. 

He has a navel piercing. Belly button ring. Whatever you want to call it, he has it. One day with random confidence he decided to have it done, and it just never seemed important to bring up. Or more like, he didn't want to bring it up.

Dan loved that he always knew that little piece of metal was tucked away against his body. Unbeknownst to any of their viewers. A small secret shared between Phil and himself.

Dan is pretty sure Phil loves it too. When it was first healing they were both on a strict no touch policy. But once it was completely and totally healed things got a lot more involved. 

Phil would spend hours biting the area around the curved barbell. Gently kissing the top of it. Sometimes if they were alone watching a movie Phil would slip his hand under Dan’s shirt and gently caress the warmed metal. 

Every once and awhile Phil would even drop a small package in front of Dan containing a new piercing for him to wear. Loving to even watch him do it. Switching the old barbell for the new. Today happened to be one of those days. 

Dan was sitting on the couch, scrolling through old video footage, trying to figure out what to keep when he heard the front door open and saw Phil come in. “Hey.”

Phil toed off his shoes by the door and came over to sit himself on the couch next to him. “Guess what I found for you.” 

“I have a feeling I'm gonna find out.” Dan replied sarcastically but with a smile on his face. 

Phil gently set the small package in his hands and anxiously awaited for him to open it. Dan gently opened the package and instantly smiled brightly. “Where did you even find this?”

“Well I went to a shop to buy incense and saw that there. It seemed like something you needed.”

Dan held the piece up closer to his face and really inspected it. It was a classic curved barbell in a deep black but the ends had small sunflowers on them. “It's so not my usual style and yet so my style.”

“It seemed like the perfect combination of us.” Phil said with a small smile. The mix of flowers and black felt very representational to him. When he saw it in the store he knew Dan had to wear it. 

“It is so perfect. I have to put it in.” Dan said already lifting up his shirt. 

He currently had a plain silver barbell in, sitting innocently against his belly button. Dan gently began unscrewing the barbell and taking it out, aware the whole time of Phil's eyes on him and the way his nipples hardened from the cold air, Phil's attention or both. 

Dan took the new one and put it into place,setting his old one on their coffee table. Dan turned to Phil and let his hands fall to the side of his stomach revealing the new piece. “How does it look?” Dan asked, loving the way Phil was looking at his stomach.

It used to bother him, the attention Phil gave to his stomach with the piercing. He was a bit more chubby than he would like and felt the piercing might look silly on him without a completely flat stomach but Phil never thought that. It always seemed to turn him on.

Phil gently brought his hand to the piercing and rubbed his thumb back and forth lightly over it. Loving the way the yellow and black contrast his pale skin. Loving this sexy little secret between them. “God, you look incredible.” Phil breathed out. 

He leaned down slowly and gently pressing a kiss against the top of the piercing, letting his hands skim Dan's sides.

Phil moved his mouth slightly to the side and nibbled on the area near the piercing. Loving the way the metal pressed slightly into his cheek. He loved that this small thing was just between them. He loved how it framed his body. How it drew his eyes in.

It seemed so dumb and yet the feeling seemed mutual. Dan gasped softly as Phil very gently took the piercing between his teeth and just barely tugged on it. “Fuck, Phil.”

Phil briefly looked up at Dan, spit coating his lips and brought Dan's shirt above his head and threw it behind the couch. Appreciating the sight of just Dan in his black skinny jeans with an obvious bulge in the front and the belly button piercing. 

Phil let a hand stay on the piercing, just rubbing against it and began to kiss up Dan's body. Leaving hickeys in his favorite spots, knowing Dan loves it as much as he does. 

He made his way up to Dan's neck and let himself lavish kisses there. Enjoying the way Dan shivered lightly underneath him. The way his body arches into his own. All the while gently playing with the piercing.

Once there was a trail of dark marks on his neck Phil pulled back to appreciate the sight. Dan pink and flushed, curls sticking to his forehead. Black jeans resting low on his hips, exposing his hip bones. Perfectly framed by the cutest and sexiest piece of hidden jewelry.  
“God, you look so good.” Phil murmured. Running his hands all over his body.

Dan pulled Phil towards him and started kissing him harshly, biting and sucking on his lips. “Why are you wearing so many clothes?” Dan asked with a whine and began taking off Phil's shirt. “This would be a lot better without pants as well.”

Phil nodded his head in agreement and began taking off his pants while Dan did the same. Soon enough they were both naked and finally able to feel each other's hardness. “Fuck.” Dan cursed as Phil pressed his weight against him, pushing him further into the couch. 

“You feel so good.” Phil moaned as Dan pulled lightly on his hair. “Is it okay if I fuck you?” Phil asked, a hand on Dan's ass, pushing his body towards Phil. 

“Shit, yeah. I cleaned earlier.” Dan said and immediately spread his legs. 

Phil pushed Dan's legs up onto his shoulders and whined. He looked so good from that angle. His soft stomach and cute jewelry and hard dick with red kiss bitten lips. It was too fucking good. 

Phil leaned forward and kissed his inner thigh, letting himself leave a few marks before making his way down. 

Phil pressed a delicate kiss to his rim causing Dan to wiggle. “Phiiil.” Dan whined, pushing his ass out further. “Don't tease.”

Phil smiled fondly before leaning down and letting his tongue drag firmly against his asshole. Dipping his tongue in just a little. 

Dan began to get impatient and threaded his hands in Phil's hair, trying to keep himself from pulling on it. After awhile Phil decided Dan had enough teasing and really let himself fuck Dan with his tongue. Pushing and dragging it every way he could to make him emit the most sounds. 

Once Dan seemed too comfortable with his tongue he added spit covered fingers into the mix, moving them in a slow rhythm. Building up pleasure. “Fuck, Phil. Get in my already!” Dan said. His dick was leaking precum everywhere and he was ready for more.

Phil chuckled, running his hands over his hip bones. “Condom or no condom?” Phil asked. They both got tested before they had sex for the first time but sometimes to avoid mess they still would use condoms. 

“No condom. Too inconvenient and I want to feel you cum in me.” Dan said bluntly. 

“Okay.” Phil agreed without argument and lined himself up to Dan's body and slowly pushed in. He loved the way his body always just seemed to open up to him. 

“Fuck, Phil.” Dan groaned and threw his head back against the sofa. 

Phil groaned when he bottomed out. “Am I good to move?” Phil asked.

“Yes! Move!” Dan said, already pushing his hips towards Phil to try and meet him. 

Phil immediately pulled back and pushed in hard. “You're so hot.” Phil said and began to set a consistent pace, leaning his body over Dan, pressing his into the sofa. 

“Harder, Phil.” Dan whined. 

Phil immediately began thrusting harder, the sound of their bodies hitting each other filling the room. Dan's arms wrapped around his neck.

“God, I'm close Phil.” Dan said.

“Me too.” Phil agreed and reached a hand between them to quickly stroke his cock in time with his thrusts.

Soon Dan was cuming, his body hugging Phil's, causing Phil to cum to. 

Phil collapsed on top of Dan and gently pulled himself out of Dan after a few moments. “I love you.” Phil murmured softly and kissed the top of Dan's head. 

“I love you too.” Dan murmured with his eyes closed. Sex always made him so tired afterwards. 

Just before he started to feel himself fall asleep he remembered. “Thanks for the piercing. It's cute. It might just be my favorite.”

“I think it might be mine too.” Phil replied, loving to watch the way Dan became soft and cuddly just before he fell asleep. 

Soon Dan was asleep and Phil realised they could both use a nap. Phil gently got up with Dan in his arms and set him gently on their bed before getting a washcloth and cleaning them. 

He pulled up a blanket and covered both of them, but not before pressing a kiss to his belly button piercing and then Dan's nose. “Goodnight, baby.” Phil whispered before joining his boyfriend in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I'm a sucker for a belly button piercing and I high key think Dan would look great with one. Sue me.
> 
> Tell me what you think.


End file.
